


High As A Kite

by Valeada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, writing while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeada/pseuds/Valeada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok ok ok this is the most important story ok its the most impooooortant story in the whole<br/>StoryY!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>\It’s importnat<br/>the story of when Gabreil<br/>Touched<br/>the peni<br/>- - -<br/>So I got really high and decided to write a Sabriel fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High As A Kite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/gifts).



> Don't do shrooms kids, no matter how funny the resulting fics are!  
> My tumblr: Gabrielsfeatherybutt.tumblr.com

Ok ok ok this is the most important story ok its the most impooooortant story in the whole

StoryY!!!!!!!!!!!!

\It’s importnat

the story of when Gabreil

Touched

the peni

so he was walking along the road. And then he saw a big sexy mose name man manemed Jared padaseam. Sam. Not padap’ileargj. It’s Sam. Sammoose? Yes, because he is a moose and gabriel is a bame. Name. This  is the bst story, and bery importat

So Gabriel walked along

 

...Have I told th story yet? No????

 

OK!

SO!

 

Penis. 

 

Gabriel and Sam. Right. They are in love. And there will be touching of the penis. Peeeenisw.l ljgrv. Okkkkkkkk focus, you have to write thiAS STORY. 

 

Gabriel loves Sam. Loves Sam and his bigmeaty hair and his hand sock  and also his testicales. Gabriel loves those. Wants to eat them withpasta yeum yum yum. Butthat doesn’t make him a canibal because he is ANGEL. Also are you a canible id you eat ass??? I think yes. 

 

RIGHTSEX

 

Si hey in love becsue they met when Gabriel was walking down thww roadstreet. And there was dogs. Becue Sam needs dogs. And Gabriel got to love happy watch. Godgs. Theaartrte. Importnat.  They looove eachother. So much. Bery much gay. Berries on te gays. Actually I’ml pretty sufea at some point Gabirel at tge berries off of Sam because food fretish and oral fixation. 

 

So Gabriel the canible who eeats sam and berries and ass walks along the road and meets Sam padamoose. They fall instant looove becauszse this is an AU sad I say so. Si yes they love. And they get married. 

 

AND THEN HONESYMOONN!!!

 

And that means Gabriel gets……

 

The…..

Oenis!

 

Yay!

 

So tey are in their hotel room for the sex honestymoon after wedding. Bdcuaese they got married, Super love gay. And Gabriel wants to eat the penis. He and Sam get on the bed and they are making out. Making it with their own two hands, artisinally crafted. This is some genuine, american made, hand made, organic, “outs.” that’s how hardcore they were making out, ok? They were professionals. 

 

So then suddenly no clothes, except for white wedding shirts from ttheir wedding. And their wedding rings!!!! Because love. What about wedding handcuffss???? There should be those, for the kinky. There are those in this fic, they just don’t use them right now because now it’s time for some EATING of a PENIS

 

So Gabriel takes that tallywacker, that who-dongle, that donglededongler from donglertown, Sam’s giant Wangdoodle, the pepeemonster, the breadstick, and the fizzy wizzbottle. The dick . And I don’t know where it came from but it’s suddenly just THERE as as hard as the fourthe of july and twice as wanting to explode and Gabriel puuuuuuuts it in his MOUTH. The SLUTTTT. But Sam LIKES it! And Gabriel keeps putting it in his mouth, bitch is riding that thing except instead ofr the ring of his ass (shphyincter) It’s his lips and he’s also not moving al ot . He’s drinking that dick like its a bottel neck from a beer. Yum yum. Salty and sweet except no because actually wait no that’s ok the dick is  in a mouth not penetration so flavoured lubes is ok. 

 

Gabirel eats berries, but not ribht now. 

 

Right now he’s running his tongue over that dick like it’s an ice cream cone just dribleing all for him except Sam’s penis isn’t melting, i’s getting harder and hairder and haaaaarder. It’s got a couple of drips though because Sam really likes it when his penis is in Gabriel’s mouth and he’s allllmost coming. 

 

And then there’s hands in the hair and Sam comes IN his MOUTH and Gabriel drinkgs it up like it’s the secret saurce at a KFC and he’s a drowning man. That metaphor makes SENSE. Also somehow suddenly the sex is over andv htey have a BABY and raise a FAMILY except no it’s not mpreg they adopt I didn’t high-write an mpreg fic I hi-wrote a honeybooommooon blowjob fic get rea . Duh. Butch. Bitcxhpleeeeeease. 

 

HYappyly ever after 

 

*ding*

 


End file.
